


Rest and Relaxation

by riley99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Day At The Beach, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley99/pseuds/riley99
Summary: During a long hot summer, Harry and Louis enjoy a relaxing and quiet day at the beach together.My Prompt for this Drabble was - Sun Hat.





	Rest and Relaxation

The sun was high in the sky and beating down on his skin, keeping him sleepy and relaxed easily as he stretched out on his towel in the warm sand. The water was lapping against the shoreline and and the only other sound was coming form a group of people far enough down the beach not to bother them. 

He heard a quiet slide of a page turning within a book and looked over, Louis laying stretched out beside him while reading. The large floppy sun hat made him look so very small and adorable. 

He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
